Not Quite Lion, Not Quite Lamb
by Sun'sMoon
Summary: Shizuo learns the hard way that nothing is coincidence when Izaya is involved. /Izuo One-shot./  Re-uploaded because of my stupidity.


**Description:** **While on a mild block, I came across an amazing and probably rare thought among the Durarara! fandom and I couldn't pass this up~**

**Disclaimer:** **You don't wanna know what would happen if I owned Durarara!**

**Warnings:** **M is for much needed smut. Enjoy~ (Also, swearing)**

Not Quite Lion, Not Quite Lamb

At first, there was a loud bang and then thumping of the stairs heading upwards. How he managed to find his way around in the shut-down building was a miracle within itself.

"Where is it?"

"It's over there!"

"I can't see a thing! Why aren't there any lights in this damn place?"

"Look ahead of you, ingrate! And stop trying to break down my door!"

"What, can't you afford a new one?"

"Yeah well I hope you can afford a new face once I'm done with all this. The hell are you doing anyway? That's not how you open a door!"

"Can't you just shut up and be thankful I'm doing this?"

And at last the doorknob twisted and in tumbled a noticeably badly dyed blond hair man carrying another pale as the moon lingering outside with nightly hair to match. Anyone who had been in Ikebukuro long enough would have easily recognized the pair as Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya.

Slowly Shizuo brought Izaya back onto his feet watching as the raven haired man wobbled a little. "There. You're back inside. Happy now?" he grunted.

"Very much indeed," Izaya said, feeling around the walls. "Let me just grab the lights-ah there we go!"

The lights turned on, revealing Izaya's room for business in its modern glimmer.

"Ah thank goodness! Nothing was stolen," Izaya said while quickly glancing around the room.

"I don't see why anything would be," Shizuo commented, "You were only gone maybe a half an hour at most."

"That's where you're wrong, Shizu-chan. I dismissed my assistant hours ago and there was nobody to watch the building and the front door was open while trying to ask for your assistance. Anything could have happened in those thirty minutes."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's your fault anyway. Who the hell just jumps off a balcony like that?"

"Let's just say business wasn't working out so well that time and I faced a dead end at the point of a gun," Izaya replied with a shrug.

"You practically _dove_."

"Not everyone can pack a punch back like a certain brute I know."

"Yeah, yeah. Are we done here? I believe I'm owed a payment of reparations," Shizuo reminded him.

Izaya tapped his chin, appearing to be in thought. "Nope! Not quite yet! Have a cup of coffee with me and then I'll decide." The way he said it sounded more like a command than an offer.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Not unless you want to pay for your glasses yourself. Or even have your dear brother find out the glasses he bought you are broken. So won't you join me, Shizu-chan?"

Goddammit he never failed to piss him off with these mind games. Obviously he was up to something. "Fine." Whatever it was, he needed to get this over with. These glasses weren't going to fix themselves. _'Fucking flea. Why couldn't he just go splat on the ground instead of thrashing me to the ground__** and**__ break my glasses?'_

Izaya prepared the pot of coffee and sat down next to Shizuo on the couch, crossing his slender legs and looking at him intently. "Isn't this nice?" he purred. "We're two mortal enemies sitting on the couch next to each other casually~"

"I don't see anything casual about this."

"Aw don't be like that Shizu-chan! I'm trying to be nice to you."

"In a few seconds I'm going to reconsider getting the hell out of here. Just thought you'd know," Shizuo spat.

"Well, you could leave if you want although: A) I own this building and technically you are trespassing and B) I have cameras and the police at my access. I'm sure they're not going to like the idea of attempting to put you behind bars and that boss of yours Tom who-what was it again? Oh, right. He's an underground debt collector. I'm sure there's a lot going on behind the scenes."

In a millisecond Shizuo's hand gripped underneath the glass coffee table. "You… y-you-!"

"Nah ah ah, watch your temper now! Do I need to call the police now to tame the big bad Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo's hand didn't move from the glass table. Surprisingly he didn't break a chunk of it off from how tight his fist clenched in frustration. But then he lowered his arm and chuckled lowly, slowly booming in volume. "I get it now. You purposely jumped me and broke my glasses! You weren't running from anyone. And this was all a set too to get me alone!" He drew his face closer to Izaya's. "So just tell me already. What is it you want?"

Izaya smirked and pulled away. "For a protozoan like yourself, you sure think well on your feet."

"Answer me before I punch you in the face! You know I'll do it!" Shizuo hissed.

"I think that's the coffee," Izaya said suddenly, getting up from his seat quick enough to avoid being grabbed forcefully by Shizuo.

"I…zaya…" Shizuo growled while following Izaya to the counter.

In an instant the coffee pot was removed from its stand and splashed it against Shizuo, causing him to gasp in pain. And Izaya's thoughts? _'There we go. Now he's vulnerable.'_ "Oh, I'm sorry. That was an accident. Here, let me get that for you." He took a towel and began to clean Shizuo's face, more so using it as a crutch forcing Shizuo to sink downwards until hitting the floor.

"You fucking flea! What was that for? You got it in my fucking eye!" Shizuo shouted.

The towel was thrown to the side and Izaya leaned forward for a kiss, just barely scraping his lips against Shizuo who was trying to smack him away blindly. Just like that Shizuo's arms seemed to stop moving mid-air and then rested at his sides. The more Izaya pressed on his mouth, the more a calming sensation fired up in his belly along side with tingling unexplainable.

"Izaya…" The raven haired man smirked at him, running a hand through the blonde's hair. "What…" A hungry tongue grazed upon his lips. "The hell…" It was obvious he wanted more. "Did you just do that for!"

"You see, Shizuo-chan I had an idea the other day," Izaya purred into Shizuo's ear sensually. "I thought maybe you weren't such a brute after all so long as someone else can dominate you. Now me of course, I'm a scrawny little thing so comparing my physical strength against yours wouldn't do much good. However something like this…" He flicked a tongue onto Shizuo's earlobe and traced it upwards. "You're right where I want you."

Shizuo was struggling to move, let alone open his eyes still burning with coffee. Izaya licked his eyelids clean and rubbed a thumb along its crease. He stripped himself of his coat and began to unbutton Shizuo's vest. With a free index finger he teased Shizuo's visible nipple in circles until hearing a satisfying gasp uttered from the man beneath him.

Another deep kiss was sent Shizuo to another so passionate with wet tongue friction that momentarily he forgot his enemy on top of him. And then his knee was pressing against-

"Oh _God_," Shizuo breathed.

"Amazing," Izaya observed while pressing his knee in farther against Shizuo's growing erection, "I'd also wondered whether you were asexual or not as another theory. But look at you now! You're just so easy from probably years of sexual frustration! I could eat you right up."

Shizuo's eyes shot wide open once he felt a hand snake towards his fly and he finally found enough strength to push away Izaya hard back against the counter.

"Ow… touchy when you're horny, eh?"

"You're fucking sick," Shizuo seethed, shaking a little. He forced his eyes shut. "Agh! It still burns!"

It only presented another opportunity for Izaya to try again and inzip Shizuo's pants and slowly removed them. "Flea… I'm warning you!" Off came the underpants as well. "Flea…!"

"Oh but look at you!" Izaya gripped the hardened length and gave it a long lick down up. "Your body is practically begging for it! I can't just leave you like this. That would be unfair to you~" He pressed in his thumb and began to rub it against Shizuo's manhood until finally jerking it up and down slowly without rhythm.

"'M… g'n t' f'ck'n…"

"What was that?" Izaya asked innocently. "I can't hear you~" He began to pick up a little speed.

Shizuo's face flushed with utter embarrassment. "When this is over I'm going to fucking-AGH! Ha ha… Stop… Or else!"

Izaya took another lick in a swirling motion on the head. "Or else what?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Like I haven't heard_ that_ one before," Izaya sighed, finally releasing Shizuo.

At first Shizuo was confused about why he let go so suddenly. But then after a few minutes a pain swelled within him like he never felt before. "Goddammit, flea!"

"How about we make a deal? Tell me you want to get fucked by Orihara Izaya and I'll let you out of your misery."

A desperate chuckle was all Shizuo could muster. "Y-you think I'm gonna give in that easily? Think again!"

Izaya shrugged. "If you say so."

For a few minutes no sort of interaction occurred other than Shizuo sweating and panting in pain as his enemy watched him. And then Izaya leaned down and sucked on Shizuo lightly at first but then harder while moving downward.

Shizuo grunted and groaned much to Izaya's pleasure until he rose. "Just going to catch my breath."

"Well catch it already!" Shizuo snapped.

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I…just… Fuck…"

"You seemed to be enjoying it. I could stop now if you want."

"Why didn't you give me that option earlier!"

"Why else? It's fun to see you like this. But if you don't want to ease this 'problem' of yours…" Izaya removed his trousers and undergarments slowly, taking a quick notice of Shizuo's deathly glare. He then crouched over Shizuo and began rubbing their bare pelvises together.

"I…zaya…!"

"Say it," he whispered, grinding a little rougher.

"I… want to be fucked by Orihara Izaya!" Shizuo screamed.

"Very good." Izaya moved his hand down towards Shizuo's rectum and thrusted a finger inward, erupting a sharp cry from Shizuo. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Agh! Fuck-what-are-you-doing?"

"Aw… You're such a virgin! How cute!" Another finger went in and he began to make scissoring motions, stretching him out. "What, you thought I was just going to fuck you mercilessly? I'm not _that _cruel."

Shizuo's whines echoed throughout the nearly empty room as at last the pain started to melt away. His breaths evened out. "H-hey… It doesn't hurt much anymore…"

"Good. That means you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

Izaya smirked wildly while separating Shizuo's legs to make room for himself and promptly pounded into his enemy. Shizuo momentarily seemed to be choking on air at the sensation being thrust inward and outward of his body.

"Man… you're so tight!" Izaya winced.

"Shut the fuck up! Not like I can help it!"

Izaya engulfed Shizuo into a deep kiss, silencing him while trying to fit himself further inside. His hands desperately ran through Izaya's hair and grabbed onto it hard while moving his tongue frantically to relieve the tension until a wave of pleasure swept over him. Izaya pulled away from him to let the man have space for air.

"Holy… shit. Wow…" Shizuo moaned. "That's good… that's really freakin' good!"

Izaya huffed and kept his pace steady, but dug in deeper. "You like, that, eh?"

"Ah… Right there!"

This time it was Shizuo who pulled Izaya into a kiss, barely poking in his tongue this time while Izaya tried his best to hit the same spot times over. With a groan he found himself short breathed in pure ecstasy just as Shizuo was. The wetness and tightness of it was just so… arousing!

Reluctantly Shizuo began to grind his hips, keeping in tune with Izaya. They were both greased with sweat, for once not minding each other's company.

"G-go faster!" Shizuo moaned hastily.

"I-I'm trying. It's n-not that easy you know."

"H-Hey flea…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"S-something else hurts. Does that mean I'm gonna…?"

Izaya slowly nodded. "Just a little longer. I can feel it. Stay with me, Shizu-chan!"

Their hands clasped each others' and squeezed with the buildup both men had in down their systems. By this time Izaya had been pounding into Shizuo crazily, panting loud as his enemy did.

Shizuo's eyes had forced themselves open again just to see a flustered Izaya swinging his pelvis forward and back like a pendulum, looking hot as he felt. Staring at him made the friction between them burn even more as stone to stone.

"Ah-ha agh! Izaya…! It's coming! I'm gonna…"

Within seconds semen splattered against Izaya's belly and back down onto Shizuo's followed by a great wet goosh that entered Shizuo suddenly like a rushing stream. Both men huffed, finally un-tensing their muscles. Izaya slowly pulled out of Shizuo and rolled next to him, laying flat on the tiled floor.

"… So I'm guessing you just proved your theory?"

Izaya nodded tiredly. "More than I needed to, I suppose. But that wasn't so bad. Quite worth it if I say so myself."

"Yeah well, I'm not sure if I want you touching me for a while, flea."

"Likewise," Izaya laughed.

"But you were the one doing all that stuff!"

"You made your contributions too. Shall I list them all?" Izaya purred.

Shizuo turned away from Izaya, not even bothering to face him with rosy cheeks.

"What, there's no need to hide your face~ You already admitted defeat right?"

"I just had an epiphany," said Shizuo. Izaya sat up straight and looked over at him, waiting for an answer. "You did all this just to prove that you could be dominant over me. Meanwhile it probably took time and effort on your part to plan all this exactly as you needed to. All I had to do was show up. You even went so far as to suck my dick. So doesn't that make me the dominant one here?"

Izaya gritted his teeth and grabbed Shizuo's clothes sitting beside him. He threw each article one by one at Shizuo and stood up to retrieve his own clothing. "Yes, I get it. You're so cute. You can leave now. I'll get you the money for your glasses. We're never speaking of this again. And don't even complain to me when your ass hurts later on."

Shizuo pulled up his undergarments and pants. He buttoned his vest and managed to face again Izaya who had quickly gotten fully dressed. "Whatever. Don't plan on me helping you break into your own building next time something like this happens. If I do, next time** I'm** topping."

Izaya gave him his trademark smirk. "Just you wait, Shizuo. You're a good lay, but just you wait."

And so it was discovered in these two that while having an animalistic desire to conquer the other, the naïve and gentle lamb within them squealed from time to time for a ceasefire.

**A/N:**** To anyone who might have seen this already I apologize. See, stupid as I am I was looking at the Durarara! archives and realized my story wasn't there. I knew there was something up too considering the numbers in story traffic and a couple of favorites along with no reviews. **

**Fed up, I deleted this story and then realized it was because of the M rating that this wasn't appearing. So I re-uploaded the story and changed it to T considering I don't think the scenes were too graphic (then again maybe that's just my opinion when comparing it to more hardcore and lengthy things I've read). Sorry about that… **


End file.
